


What was Captain America like?

by llama_chan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_chan/pseuds/llama_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic. about Peggy's son wanting to know more about Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was Captain America like?

Michael was now seven, old enough to understand most of what their parents did during the war. He knew his mum worked with his idol, Captain America, yet when he asked her about him she would close up and tell him 'one day I will tell you but not today.' 

He decided he was old enough to finally know.  
"Mum?" He walked into the kitchen, where Peggy was sat doing paperwork, with his chest puffed out a little and a serious expression on his face.  
"Yes dear?" She replied but didn't look at him.  
"What was Captain America like?"  
She looked over to him "Michael I've told-"  
"Yes I know 'one day I will tell you but not today', but I'm seven and I think I'm old enough to know something about him."  
She sighed and took Michael into the living room where she sat and patted the cushion next her. "Sit." 

Michael sat next to her, with his Captain America action figure in his hands. 

"Captain Steve Rogers, was a small and incredibly thin man, when I first met him. We all thought he wasn't going to make it though the first day of training. But as time went on we were sort of proved wrong. He couldn't keep up with the others but he did show more initiative then the rest. One day the trainees were offered a ride back to base with me if they could get a certain flag off a flag pole, the others tried climbing it and of course failed and were told to fall back it to line. Then Steve came along and took out the pins at the base of the pole causing it to fall then retrieved the flag and got into the truck. It was a funny moment. Later on, I had them all doing push-ups and a fake grenade was thrown in, but all the trainees thought it was real, as they all scampered around trying to get out the blast range, Steve... Steve jumped on it using his body as way to reduce the 'blast'. He had more heart then any of the other men there." She stroked her son's head and kissed his forehead. "That's enough for today darling." 

Michael brought his hand up to wipe away a tear that she hadn't realised had fell.  
"You loved him didn't you."  
"Yes, I did in a brief moment in a world of chaos, but I've moved on and I love your father, because if I didn't I wouldn't of married him now would I."  
"So what made you fall in love with dad?"  
"Well he is very handsome for a start. Has a jawline most men would die for and various other reasons due to his appearance. But most of all it was because he is smart, funny, brave, ridiculously loyal and caring. He was the first man to make me laugh in a long time."

The front door opened and closed again.  
"Mummy!" In came in a four year old holding a new bear.  
Peggy leaned over to her son, "speak of the devil." Causing both mother and son to burst out laughing. Shen then looked over to her four year old,  
"Look what daddy got me."  
"Darling I thought we agreed to not buy her any more bears."  
"Actually Peg, I didn't buy it, we won it at a fair." He said whilst walking up behind her. 

Peggy turned around and pulled him down for a long kiss, upon hearing both children say 'Ew' and then running upstairs, she deepened the kiss slightly, before releasing him to catch her breath. 

"Hey Peg what brought that on?"  
"Just wanted to show you how much I love you. And I was also thinking...


End file.
